Seven Things
by Shannedo
Summary: Lily wants her last year at Hogwarts to be everything she ever dreamed of, but it's the exact opposite. Inspired by 7 Things by Miley Cyrus. Disclaimer: I don't own the song. Rated T for frequent strong language. (This is really old, by the way, don't expect the writing to be amazing)
1. You're Vain, Your Games, You're Insecure

"Oi! Evans!"

I groan upon hearing that awful voice again. Don't get me wrong, the voice sounds… nice… but it's the owner that pisses me off.

I'm on the Grand Staircase, second floor, and on my way to Charms and I couldn't afford to be late because of this idiot. So I keep walking.

"Evans! Wait up!" James Potter called.

I wrinkle my nose in distaste and quicken my pace. I was two yards away from the door when…

"Lily, please." James whispered in my ear, his hands resting on my hips, sending shivers up my spine. The musky scent of his cologne filled my nose, making me queasy.

That's it.

I pirouette round and, before James has time to react, slap him from cheek to cheek.

"Bugger off, asshole!" I yelled at him as he staggered back, straight into Sirius Black.

From here I could see the tall form of Remus Lupin over his shoulder. He looks very sick, his shabby robe hanging loosely on his shoulders, prefect badge glinting in the candlelight. He's staring at me with an odd look in his eyes, something like sympathy or sadness. To Remus's left is Peter Pettigrew, who was almost getting pulled away in the crowds. Little weakling.

I turn on my heel and strut the last few steps to Charms Class. Suddenly, the bell rang and the corridor was almost empty, leaving us five.

"You don't know what you're missing." He sneered.

I paused at the door. "As if I give a shit." I barked back.

"Go out with me Evans." He says in a voice that sounds like he was ordering me.

I turn around yet again (getting dizzy) to face him.

"I've had enough of your games, Potter. I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last guy on earth!" I jeer.

James' eyes widen for a second, he looks very taken aback.

I turn to go. "Insecure, are we?" I jibe.

"Forget it Evans, your obviously in to Snivellus." He snorte.

I whip back around. (This is worse than waltzers) "WHAT did you just say?" I growl.

"Ooooh, Lily has a soft spot for Snivelly Snape!" James scoffe.

"James, leave it." Remus warns. "Or it's thirty points from Gryffindor."

"Snape's prejudiced scum and you know it!" I hiss.

James continued as if we hadn't talked. "Ooooh, Lily's going to end up a Death Eater's wife!"

"Oh, it's go time!" I say and whip out my wand. James follows suit, pointing his at just above my heart.

"ENOUGH!" Remus bellows. He steps in between us, angrier than I've ever seen him. "Sirius! Take James."

Sirius began to protest until he saw the scary glint in Remus' eye. He steps forward and pulls James by the scruff of the neck, out of the corridor and up the stairs, Pettigrew scampering along behind them.

A small stupid tear escapes from the corner of my eye.

Suddenly, Remus is in front of me. He brushes the tear away with his thumb and crouches down to look into my eyes.

"Are you ok, Lily?" he asked softly.

"Yeh." I said feebly, my voice cracking.

Remus pulls me into a big hug. "Ignore the bastard." He whispered in my ear, making me giggle. He cuddles me for a while longer before pulling away and meeting my eye. "Ok? Well, you've got to get to class. See you later." And with one last smile, he walks along the corridor and up the stairs. I watch until he's out of sight.

Remus isa good friend.

Later on, after tea, I come back into the dormitory and slump onto my bed, Mary McDonald, my best friend, gathers up some parchment, ink and a quill and goes back downstairs to finish her homework.

It was a cold February night and a full moon glinted in the sky. My homework was neatly piled on my trunk at the end of my bed and a scarlet clock with the Hogwarts Express printed onto its face sat neatly on my bedside table, next to my wand. The hangings on my four-poster were cerise red, more feminine than the boys' plain crimson ones. On the roof of my bed, the part I stare at at night, are photos. Lots of them. Still muggle ones of family and moving magical ones of my time at Hogwarts. My favourites are one of Mum, Tuney and me on the beach in Brighton one year and another one of Mary and Sev paddling in the black lake. That one was taken in first year. Mary fell out with Severus long before I did; maybe she's a better judge of character than I am.

Dinner was lovely. Massive sharing Prawn Cocktails for starters and Roast Chicken and Yorkshire Pudding for the main course. Then, Treacle Tart and Strawberry Cheesecake for desert. I'm so full I think I might blow.

I go over to the window and look up into the clear black night, illuminated by the dazzling moon and his twinkling companions. I hear a yell, like that of a wolf.

I sit on the ledge and pull my knees up to my chest, cradling them with my arms, never breaking my gaze at the moon.

Thinking back on the day, why had those things James said to me hit so hard? He'd never, ever reduced me to tears. Remus was really nice to me too. We weren't close but we'd bonded over those long nights of Prefect Duty.

James had never been able to get to me. I'd never been able to get to him. When he throws himself at me I say no and he moves on… for an hour or so. I'd said no today and suddenly he's throwing insults at me. And that look on his face when I said it. What was that all about?

And I'd been particularly irritated. Normally, when he asks me out I say no. I normally don't throw insults and my whole vocabulary of profanity at him. He just really got under my skin today. I don't know why or how but he did.

Things I hate about James Potter.

He's vain.

His games.

He's insecure.

_**A/N Do you have any idea what, or who, was howling? Why did James and Lily annoy each other more often than normal? Does Remus fancy Lily? Please leave ideas in your reviews! This is my first Fanfic so please excuse me if it wasn't that good :P**_


	2. You Love Me, You Like Her

Sigh. History of Magic is so boring. I know my N.E.W.T.s are months away and that I really need to buckle down but when Professor Binns starts cracking on about the evolution of Goblin rights I can't really help but zonk out. I mean, it happened in the past as in a long time ago. Can we just move on, please? I don't even see how it's relevant. It's not as though one day I'm going to sit down in front of an employer and will have to recite the name, birthday and blood type of a goblin that protested against wizard supremacy.

I jotted down the random note, not really bothering as this was Professor Binns' favourite subject. My notes on this would give any environmentalist a heart attack. I'm not exaggerating, it's that bad.

My left arm is too tired from holding my head so I swap to right, but soon swap back as I poke the bruise where Frank Longbottom whacked me with a broomstick, by accident of course. I had decided to join up to the weekend flying club and, rather stupidly, walked right in to Frank's danger zone. It was still throbbing and this was Friday. Mental note, stay away from Frank tomorrow.

"And when did this event occur, Mr Black?" Binns boomed from behind me.

I swivel in my seat to get a good look at Sirius as he eagerly flips through his notes, which, for the most part, are illegible doodles.

"Nineteen hm hm?" he mumbles, earning a few snorts from the class.

"It's as if I'm a ghost!" Binns mutters to himself as he floats back to the front of the classroom. Poor guy, nobody ever told him. Nah, we enjoy his ignorance more.

I resign myself to doodling on parchment, just to kill some boredom. My thoughts drift off to past days, past memories.

That Filet Mignon we had last week, Mary slipping and falling into the fountain in the courtyard, that first year's cat clawing Sirius, James' musky cologne…

Wait, _what?_

I'm reeling through my favourite memories and that resurfaces?

It's not that I didn't like the smell. It was more about who it was on.

That sweet, strong cologne, breezing off his neck, his head so close to mine I could feel his breath ruffling my hair…

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?

Suddenly, the bell rings and I push my things into my bag, not really caring that the lid on my ink jar might not be screwed on properly. I shove my way through the crowds and climb the stairs towards the Gryffindor Dormitory. Things were seriously messed up and I needed time to sort them out.

Once safely in the dorms I toss my bag down and collapse onto the bed. I groan at the light streaming into my eyes and fling my arms over them.

I'm going to lay down the ground rules of my relationship with James Potter. To myself. Boy, I'm going crazy.

I hate him. Always have, always will. Ever since my first night here I'd known he was a self-centered, self-worshipping, arrogant, stuck-up-his-own-ass, self-righteous prick. My view of him will never change.

He's infatuated with me. A stupid, school-boy crush, nothing more. He'll grow out of it as fast as he's growing out of these stupid pranks. I will give him the credit, he's starting to realise there are better things to do than pull pranks and chase girls. Maturing, yes. Changing, no. In my eyes he'll always be Prongs, the annoying teenager who thinks all the girls are falling at his feet. Just because a wine can mature, doesn't mean it can change from red to white.

There's chemistry. I know that as well as anybody does. We'd go well together but it won't happen. It's like honey on porridge. A little is sweet but too much and you want to gag. Plus, I'm not interested. I think it's the fact that I've watched him grow up before my eyes. His past behaviour will always make a negative impact on the way I see him.

To sum it up, it will never happen. And I mean it. Never. I will always see him as an immature prick. He'll choose someone else. Like a fish, if it dies, you morn, flush it down the toilet, and buy a new one. James can mope, forget about me and move on. End of story.

*****

At dinner, I sit next to Malory Stevens. Not really preferable to Mary, who's no where to be seen. Malory is a real gossip but she's nice enough. I'm working through my second helping of Steak pie, even though my stomach is screaming to stop. It tastes so good. And Dessert is still to come.

Alice is sitting opposite me, wolfing down her third slice of pie. But is was nothing compared to Frank, who was helping himself to fifths.

"Is there anything on tomorrow?" I ask Alice.

"Er… yeah, the flying club." She replies quietly.

"Oh yeah, we're playing a real game tomorrow. And apparently there are two new kids. There are only three spaces left now. Well, we'll get to play an even game." I tell her.

"Yeah, I told Frank I would come and watch you two play." She says, finding it hard to speak over the constant chatter of the eight hundred odd kids here.

"Aw, thanks. Are you going to Hogsmeade on Sunday?" I say, turning back to Alice.

"Yeah, of course. I need a new quill and I need to buy up on dungbombs. That massive Rosier kid buys them for twice the price. I think he might be planning something." She muses.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I think he might be planning for seventh year to go out with a bang, and a stink…" she trails off, talking more and more to herself with every word.

"When?" I interrogate.

"What?" she asks vaguely.

"When is he planning this?" I say irritably.

"Oh, I think during the History of Magic N.E.W.T., personally, if he does, I'll never hex him again!" she answers. Being quite small, you wouldn't think Alice to be the sort to fight in the corridors. It's like asking a mouse to steal the Crown Jewels. But you'd be surprised at what little Alice can do. She'll be the best auror the world ever saw.

"How do you know?" I inquire.

"Aw, I heard him plotting it with Lestrange. My advice is if you need that test, get it done before half one." She tells me. I do need that test, if I want to work in the Department of Mysteries. Unspeakables need to know their stuff.

"Lily!" Malory insisted, tugging at my arm.

"What?" I demand.

"Look!" she says, pointing off into the sea of Gryffindors. I try to follow her gaze but it's hard to with bits of food flying everywhere. I swear the Gryffindors eat more like pigs than pigs do.

"What do you mean, Malory?" I appeal.

"Look at Potter!"

I groan loudly and try to seek Potter out, half hoping I won't find him.

But I do.

And my stomach back flips, a roaring beast awakening inside it.

Potter is talking-

No flirting-

With Mary McDonald, my best friend.

He's caressing her face.

She's staring into his deep hazel eyes.

How could she?

He loves me!

He wants me!

Why does it matter? I ask myself. This is what I want. This is what he needs. He needs to move on and grow up.

So why am I so jealous?

Why do I feel like this?

Another thing I hate about James Potter. He makes me feel this way.

He loves me.

But he likes her.


	3. You Make Me Laugh, You Make Me Cry

I was hurrying to get down to the Quidditch field in time for my flying lesson, that Saturday. I hadn't slept last night, too busy thinking about the traitor sleeping in the next bed. I hadn't talked to her at breakfast, despite her attempts to capture my attention. I hadn't talked to her at all, even when she'd asked my opinion on the new shirt she bought. Cute shirt, by the way.

I went into the changing room and pulled on my black and gold Quidditch robe and I grabbed an old-as-Dumbledore Shooting Star in the broom shed. I doubt the thing would go over five miles an hour.

I was really curious about the new editions. I hoped it would be a brainy girl, instead of the usual brawny, airhead boys. One of them got a home goal. They actually threw the Quaffle through their own goals. Ugh. Only one of those boys is capable of that. Frank Longbottom, on the other hand, who was Alice's boyfriend, was the best keeper I'd seen in a long time. He played magnificently.

With a deep breath, and a final hope the new kids wouldn't be total airheads, I stepped out onto the field.

And instantly regretted it.

James Potter was chatting up some girls on the south end, the newest edition to the Nimbus series in hand. Great, the only aspect of life at Hogwarts that I considered completely peaceful was shattered.

And to make matters worse, the second addition, Sirius Black walked out of the men's changing rooms and his step faltered at the site of me. A wide grin split onto his face and, with a terrible squeeze in my stomach, I realised what his sadistic mind was plotting next.

"Hey, Evans!" he shouted as loud as possible.

And James would be in front of me in three... two... one.

"Hi, Lily!" right on cue, James bounces in front of me, a stupid smile painted onto his face.

"What're you doing here Potter?" I ask coldly.

James' face slips and my stomach squeezes again. This time with guilt. He slumps away and Sirius stomps up to me, giving me a chilling glare.

"What the hell is your problem?" he cried.

"I hardly think that's any of your business, Black." I sneer.

"You're a bitch, you know that? You trash him and I'm left to pick up the pieces, and I'm sick of it!" he hisses and storms off.

Not as sick as I feel right now.

Was I really as terrible as Sirius had pointed out? I feel terrible. From now on, I'm going to be nice to Potter, no matter how much he annoys me.

I went over to the group gathered around Madam Henley, the flying instructor. James was standing not so far away, looking miserable.

I hate him. Why do I feel guilty?

"Today, we'll be playing a game of Quidditch." Madam Henley began, groans and whoops emitting from the others. Time to beat Potter at his own game. "On the Dragons, Bell, Brown, Rosier, Lestrange, Evans, Potter and Black." I moaned inwardly and went to stand beside Hailey Bell, a small third year and the only person on my team I didn't despise. "On the Phoenixes, Longbottom, Malfoy, Chang, Grant, Stone, Stevens and Travers." A mixed group of scrawny kids and muscular mountains gathered opposite of us.

Madam Henley came over and ordered us to line up.

"I'm gonna pull you all out of your comfort zone today. Potter, you're keeper. Black, Rosier and Lestrange, chasers. NO fighting." She ordered.

The massive Rosier and the even more gigantic Lestrange looked down at Sirius and smirked. Sirius seemed to shrink on the spot, looking up at the mountainous and infamous Slytherin Beaters with a look of pure horror on his face. To clear up any misconceptions, they aren't famous for playing clean.

"Brown and Bell, beaters." She nodded at Hailey and a little fourth year called Hamish Brown. He was quite cute and Hailey visibly blushed at the prospect of being paired with him. "And Evans, seeker." I sighed in relief. I was half decent at that. I could catch it, but that's about it.

Madam Henley turned away and wandered over to the Phoenixes.

The group started debating over who should be captain. Everyone (except Evan Rosier and Rodolphus Lestrange, who just hung around, looking pissed) was eager for the two most popular kids to decide. I.E James and Sirius. I remained quiet.

"I nominate... Lily!" James made a convincing job of looking like he was considering it, instead of making a completely biased decision. I choked and the group buzzed excitedly, Hailey stepping forward to pound me on the back. Everyone's eyes fell on Sirius.

"I dunno..." he sighed and caught James' eye. "Ugh, Lily it is." He groans reluctantly. Maybe not the highly anticipated answer everyone was looking for.

The whole group turned away, talking plans and tactics, apart from James, that is. He smiles at me in an alien way. A smile I've never seen on his face. One of affection and warmth.

"Why did you do that?" I ask quietly.

"Because I care about you, Lils." He answers and smiles sweetly.

I can't help but melt on the spot.

I can't help but want to vomit.

"You do realise that if we win, come close to it or pull anything on them, Malfoy beats me up?" I say sourly.

"It wouldn't happen... if you let me protect you..." he trails off.

I groan rather arrogantly. "And, how do I let you protect me?" I ask, even though it doesn't take a genius to figure out what he's going to say next.

James' gaze flitted off to the side as he mumbles something absent-mindedly.

"What?" I ask impatiently.

"Please, Lily. Will you go out with me?" he asks softly. His face looks hopeful, his eyes glimmering in the cool November morning.

That feeling hits me again. A mixture of adoration and revulsion. I'm tearing myself apart. Half of me feeling sick for having him in such close proximity, the other, crazy, half, enjoying every second.

Then a thought hits me like an arrow.

"But I thought you were into Mary?" I accuse. "I mean, I saw you two yesterday. You looked pretty close."

James' face goes down like a lead balloon, the glimmer in his eyes dying like a blown-out birthday candle. "Oh, er... how do I say this? Don't get mad at her but recently Mary's been trying to get me to move on from you. She says it won't happen."

"So far I like this!" I say brightly. James ignores me.

"So, she's been flirting with me. I really didn't want to hurt her and I tried to let her down as gently as possible." He finishes. I wait for more but none comes.

"So, you tried to let her down... by leading her on?" I ask irritably, although an odd tide of relief washes over me.

"I... It was a bit of an 'I-like-you-but-it-won't-work' move" he struggles with his words, blushing beetroot red. "I just hope it worked.

I nod and exhale loudly, almost ecstatic. I felt really bad about not talking to Mary now. She wasn't stealing James (NO, I WOULDN'T OF CARED IF SHE HAD), just crushing on him.

An uncomfortable silence spread between us, James throwing feral glances at the broom in my hand. "A seeker can't fly on a broom from the nineteenth century!" he jibed and snatched it off of me. "Take mine!" he tossed me his Nimbus nineteen seventy.

I was about to protest when something fell lightly on the tip of my nose.

The white flake disintegrated, leaving only a wet dot before another fell in its place.

"It's snowing!" I say, exhilarated.

"Christmas is here!" James states, barking his low, comforting laugh.

I laughed loudly, amazed at how easy it was to talk to someone I despised. "Sorry about earlier." I mumble.

"Hm? Oh, don't worry about it." He says uneasily and smirks.

Saved by the whistle, all fourteen of us gather around Madam Henley.

"Kick off!" she shouts as fourteen brooms rise into the air in unison.

The keepers sped off to the goals and Frank, the Phoenix seeker, and I rose above the stationary Chasers and Beaters, who crouched into close circle, waiting for the four balls to be released.

The snitch rose and fluttered away, disappearing in the blink of an eye. The evil bludgers followed suit, vanishing and, most likely, lurking somewhere dark, just waiting for someone to fly to close. Finally, Madam Henley picked up the Quaffle and tossed it high into the air. The ten assembled players scattered, Rodolphus sweeping forward to take possession.

"And the game begins! Rodolphus Lestrange, legendary Slytherin beater, takes possession of the Quaffle!" I snigger at the sound of Alice playing commentator.

He soars up the field, approaching the scrawny looking Alex Stevens, who seemed to shrink under the pressure.

"DEFENCE!" I scream down the field.

But the message doesn't hit home quick enough and a bludger, hit by Lucius Malfoy, hurtles towards Lestrange, who draws back just in time to miss the worst of the blow. It strikes his hand and Rodolphus loses the ball, screaming in agony.

"Lestrange drops the ball. Surely that must be foul play! Black and Stone are racing for the ball." Alice's magnified voice booms across the stadium and the bystanders boo at Malfoy.

Sirius reaches the ball first, claiming the ball and knocking Travers to the right.

"ARROW!" I holler to them.

My obedient team followed my commands, Brown and Bell took place at Sirius' sides, Lestrange and Rosier flanking them.

"The Dragons form a magnificent arrow head!" Alice says. The team zooms through the opposing forces with ease. Stevens practically jumps aside, seeing neither Stevie Chang nor Malfoy would come forth and aid him, leading Sirius to an all too easy score.

"The Dragons score! Ten points to the Dragons!" Alice bellowed.

Perhaps having the biggest, nastiest Slytherins on your team would help us.

The Dragons pounded the air with their fists, Evan high-fiving Sirius so hard it was a wonder the boy was able to cling to his broom.

Frank cheered weakly. I heard the whoops of Alice and Mary on the sidelines, making my grin widen.

Gregor Grant took the Quaffle. David Stone and Xander Travers raced in front of him, forming an oddly inverted arrow. But it was smart.

"The Phoenix Chasers adopt never-before-seen tactics. An act of cunning? Or stupidity?" Alice says.

It soon became very apparent which one it was. Most fled to the sides but Hamish Brown was caught in the middle of Travers and Stone and was forced to dive to avoid a bashing from the burly Grant, losing his sight of the Quaffles in the process. Hailey made a feeble attempt of taking out Grant, but the weak little girl missed by miles. Grant made a strong throw and everyone knew what would happen next.

But the end of James' broom came around, just in time to whack the Quaffle into the arms of Rosier, who zoomed down the field.

James winked at me and I smiled back. The guy honestly wasn't that bad. But the ill-tempered Stevie sent a bludger after his head and James was forced to barrel-roll in order to avoid a nasty concussion, causing me to whoop with laughter.

A glimmer of gold over Stevie's shoulder caught my eye.

And I wasn't the only one to spot it.

Frank and I gave chase. The snitch flittered away and we shot left inches from a bewildered looking Stevie. The game bellow almost ceased in order to watch the Seekers' Chase. We looped the pitch almost twice in pursuit of the snitch. James' Nimbus gave me the upper hand, pulling me just in front of Frank's Comet.

Suddenly, the snitch made a dive and I hesitated for a split second, giving Frank all he needed to draw level. The combined wails of the spectators and the blood roaring in my ears were deafening. I dove after the snitch, elbow to elbow with Frank. The ground was fast approaching, giving me the impression that it was drawing nearer, instead of the other way round. I don't know when I'll chicken and pull away. I don't know if this will end with a trip to the Hospital wing.

A few metres from the ground, Frank chickens and pulls his broom to safety. I pursue the glittering ball for a second longer and watch it curve, brushing the blades of grass. Throwing all my weight back, I pull away, only my hands and crossed ankles in contact with the broom.

I settled myself back onto the Nimbus but found I still wasn't low enough to capture the snitch. Mustering all my courage, I barrel-spun, my arm outstretched. My back was skimming the grass and I was wary of the opposite wall fast approaching. I almost lost my nerve but then a cool metal object brushed against my fingertips.

With a spur of speed, I grabbed the snitch and rolled onto my front, jerking the broom right just in time to avoid colliding with the wall. The players came back to the ground and exploded into cheers and roars. The boos undistinguishable from the cheers, as they were both filled with appreciation and awe.

I wasn't that good, was I?

"And an absolutely, positively spectacular catch from Dragons' seeker, Lily Evans!" Alice whooped. Ok, I was not that good. I skidded to a halt as my fellow players,

Dragons and Phoenixes alike pounded me on the back.

A flustered Madam Henley rushed over.

"One hundred and sixty to zero – the Dragons win!" she proclaims, earning more cheers from the others. "Now, I wasn't going to give out any points but I think Lily deserves twenty points to Gryffindor for an outstanding show of bravery, skill and raw talent!"

The roaring was ear-splitting. So loud I was forced to make a dash for the changing room. But a tall figure blocked my way.

James towered over me, a massive grin spreading from ear to ear, a near sadistic glint in his eyes.

"Hi." I say uneasily, trying to ignore the roars behind me.

"Hey, Evans." He replied. "So... you asked earlier what I was doing here. Well, in practice, Alasdair Leslie, our seeker, got his leg smashed up something awful. The bone is a collection of chips. Not even Madam McKinnon can fix it quickly. She has to remove the bones and grow them back and then he has to recuperate. He's gonna be out for the rest of the year, at least. So, I'm looking for new talent and Sirius is helping." He tells me.

"Well, spotted anyone?" I ask shyly.

"I have my eye on someone. Lily, how would you like to take the position of Gryffindor seeker?" he offered.

Someone screamed beside me and I turned to see Mary attempt to subdue Alice. I laughed lightly before turning back to him.

My chest was swelling and my eyes tearing up.

"Hell, yeah!" I cried. Then I actually cried. Tears spilling onto my cheeks, a football-sized lump in my throat.

"Great." He laughed his throaty laugh, my reaction was obviously hilarious. I felt a stab of annoyance. Yeah, I was slightly dramatic, but how dare he laugh at me? He gave me his signature wink and sauntered off.

Mary and Alice pushed me into the changing rooms and tossed me my clothes, which

I hastily changed into.

"Omigod! I can't believe it, Lily!" Alice squeaked.

"What's up?" Mary asked.

"I dunno, just happy, I suppose. Look, Mary, I'm really sorry for being such a bitch yesterday. I didn't mean it." I say sincerely.

"Honestly, Lily, it's fine." She smiled her kind, warm smile. Once again, Mary's ability to forgive and forget stunned me.

One thought kept buzzing around in my head. I'd been offered a prestigious place on the most successful Quidditch team at Hogwarts and I cry? I can understand a fit of hysterics but crying seems a bit odd.

I'M GONNA PLAY FOR GRYFFINDOR!

But under my joy I felt a red hot volt of anger.

For James.

He made me laugh so readily when he dodged that Stevie-bludger.

He made me cry so readily when he offered me that Seeker position.

Another reason I hate James Potter?

He can make me laugh. He can make me cry.


	4. I Don't Know Which Side To Buy

Hogsmeade was packed with students and teachers, wrapped up in their woollens, braving the cool December morning to get a head start on Christmas shopping. Amongst them, was Alice, Malory, Mary and I, shopping for our families. Malory and Alice shopped for things wizards took for granted, such as quills, owls and telescopes that would punch you if you handled them wrong. Things for theirPureblood families. Mary and I shopped for more docile things for our clueless Muggle families. Mary was considering buying a pack of exploding snap for her sister, whom she deemed 'more of a witch than me! An actual witch!'. She planned on settling down for a game and watching the cards explode in her face.

In my basket, Fizzing Whizbees for Dad, a bumper pack of Droobles for Mum (I suspect we'll have who-can-blow-the-biggest-bubble competition at Christmas) and for Tuney, Chocolate Frogs. But I doubt she'll take kindly to having a frog jump onto her lap, chocolate or not.

Also, for Dad, an enchanted razor. For Mum, _A Guide to a Clean Home and a Cooked Meal in an Hour. _Muggle approved of course! For Tuney, a wizard chess set. I couldn't wait to watch her face when she captures a piece!

We paid and headed for the three broomsticks, chatting excitedly over our presents.

"I hope Fiona gets something decent for me this year!" said Malory. "I mean, last year I bought her an Italian Leather binded journal with solid gold hinges and what did she get me? Gobblestones! Freaking Gobblestones! And it was a cheap set!"

"Be thankful. Polly got me a punching telescope last year!" Alice whined.

"Count your lucky stars. Lucy bought me a pen." Mary moaned.

"Tuney _forgot." _I groaned.

Everyone fell silent.

"What do you mean, she _forgot?" _Malory asked.

"Well... me being a witch kinda freaked her out. She doesn't like me anymore..." I trailed off at the sight of their horrified expressions. "Oh, can we not go in the Three Broomsticks?" I groaned at the sight of who was at the door.

Sirius Black was leaned over a pretty Hufflepuff girl, and I had the feeling they weren't discussing homework. And wherever one Marauder is, the others aren't far behind.

"Oh, can we please? I said I'd meet Sarah!" Malory complained, but she seemed unable to draw her eyes away from Black.

So, reluctantly, I continued to pace towards the pub. Thankfully, Alice pressed a hair bobble into my palm and I tied my fiery ginger hair up and concealed it under my jacket hood. Honestly, red hair fairly stands out in a crowd.

My friends smuggled me into the pub and Black didn't lift his head. We sidestepped through the tightly packed tables and sat in the booth Sarah occupied. She was a fairly plain girl, with shoulder-length, wavy, umber brown hair and hunter green eyes. Her face was marked with achne and freckles. But she was quite pretty.

The atmosphere of the Three Broomsticks was magical. The sweet scent of butterbeer wafted up my nose, lightly tinged by sharp firewhisky. The medieval looking pub was full of aged tables and chairs with the odd green velvet booth. Animal head trophies were hung on the walls at regular intervals. The buzz of students, teachers and locals drifted into my ears, mixed with the odd shout of an order from those too lazy to fetch Madam Rosmerta. She was a very pretty woman in her early twenties. She had poodle style blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. Her lips were as red as roses and her spotless dress swished gracefully around her calves as she moved.

After brief discussion, Malory slid from the booth and made her way to the bar. She swaggered in a way only Malory could, looking so cool and macho but at the same time so girly. I sometimes envied her, but it was Malory who always captured Sirius Black's attention, and, personally, I thought he was the worst of the lot. Arrogant toe rag.

Just when she was nearly there, the Marauders barged in. All four of them carrying a disgusting air of self-importance. Sirius led them as they sauntered towards the bar, to join the queue, but James spied Malory, and insisted she go first. Wow, that guy is such a two-faced moron.

When everybody stared at me, I realised I'd said it aloud.

"Who?" Mary asked.

"Ugh, Potter." I groaned.

Alice glanced over her shoulder at the bar. "No, it's called being nice." she said sourly.

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief.

"Lily, just because he pisses you off doesn't mean he's the big bad wolf!" Mary sighed, her eyes full of contempt. Malory was striding back towards us, a tray of drinks in hand.

"I think you're being unreasonable." Sarah added quietly.

"What's going on?" Malory asked worriedly as she placed the tray onto the table.

"What's new? Lily's being unfair." Mary jibed.

"Oh, that's it. See you, bitches!" I muttered as I grabbed my butterbeer and stormed out of the pub. How stupid, I got into a fight with my friends over James Potter, freaking James Potter. What's the world coming to?

With a deep sigh, I crunched my way up the now deserted High Street and slumped down on a bench, unscrewing the lid of my bottle. I tried to bring myself to drink the warm liquid, but tears overwhelmed me. Soon, I was weeping.

It was so unfair, they didn't understand me! I wasn't being unreasonable. James Potter is low life scum and they were just too blind to see it. Was I the only one who could see the awful, arrogant side of him?

"Tough day, Evans?" came that awfully familiar drawl. Sure enough, Potter was looking down on me.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall come" I hissed through my tears.

James looked annoyed but he sat down beside me, his fists clenched.

"What are you doing her, Potter?" God, that's de ja vu.

"Why do you hate me so much?" he said quickly.

I fell silent, not knowing where to begin. " Where to start... em... oh yeh! You're an arrogant, self-loving, selfish, hateful, awful prick who thinks the sun shines out his backside." I answered quietly.

"Huh, that makes two of us!" he jeered.

I laughed harshly. "Oh, you're one to talk!"

"I may well be! But that doesn't change the fact that you're a cold, hard, mean girl! You're a bitch!" he quipped.

An icy silence spread between us.

"I was prepared to comfort you, talk to you, when I saw you crying, but now..." he trailed off, a look of anguish on his face.

"You hate me!" I barked back.

"If I hated you would I do this?" he said softly and leaned in to kiss me.

Part of me wanted to smack him away, another part, a sick part, wanted to kiss him and I was torn between the two.

My hand reached up to pull his head to mine, but I stopped it in time and flinched back.

James hesitated and with that, I stalked off into the blizzard, hating every part of me that wanted him.

That boy was so two faced. He was so nice to come and talk to me, yet so hateful with the things he said.

Another thing I hate about James Potter.

I don't know which side to buy.

_**A/N: Ok, this is a filler chapter but I couldn't skip half the school year just to dive into the action! Still, I hoped you liked it. Another twist added to the dangerous road that is the relationship of James Potter and Lily Evans. Please review! I'll be on holiday for two and a half weeks so please don't get angry if I don't answer your reviews as quickly as you would like! Three chappies to go!**_


	5. Your Friends, They're Jerks

Things have changed. Drastically so.

Hogwarts is split down the middle, between bad and good.

An evil man is on the move, a man known as He Who Must Not Be Named.

It started very slowly, just little things like Slytherins acting weird, showing off letters from their parents and acting as if no one could scratch them, as if an invisible force protected them.

Then it got worse. Severus would not look at me if I passed him. The hallway brawls between Gryffindors and Slytherins escalated to full-out duels, an unknown tension creating even more friction.

And now, it's undeniable. There is no Hogwarts anymore. Not in the way of students anyway. The children of a school are often called a team. Now, there are armies, clans, tribes, call it what you will, but the students are divided... even more so than before. There are the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and the largest part of Ravenclaw. And there are the Slytherins, with a few traitor Ravenclaws. Some spit at the traitors, proclaiming they are betraying Rowena Ravenclaw herself. Others ignore their existence completely. We're befriending each other, joining with those we normally despise. My friends have united with the Marauders, and, in turn, I have broken from them. No one crosses me and gets away with it.

So, I'm alone, save for Alice, but our friendship was bitter sweet. Those words James Potter spoke to me, that morning in Hogsmeade, was the blow that made me decide I'm different. Not only from him, but from the Marauders, my so-called friends, most of Gryffindor. Those words he uttered _I was prepared to comfort you, talk to you, when I saw you crying, but now..._ I drove him off with my mean, spiteful words. I drove off my friends with my arrogance. I'm scared people will see how soft and vulnerable I really am. I don't let anyone get too close to me... I drive them off. In truth, I don't want anyone to figure me out. That's what ruined everything at home... Tuney discovered who I really was and was horrified. So what if a friend discovered that tough-talking, bold, independent Lily was nothing more than a lost little child that needed comforting? They'd laugh, tease and taunt. I'd be ruined. And I couldn't let that happen. Not again.

"Lily!" someone snaps.

"What?" I say, still dazed. The bewitched ceiling of the great hall shone a brilliant red, making it a pretty morning. But it seemed not to affect Alice, who sat across from me, on edge.

"Well? What do you think they're planning?" she asked.

"Who?" I asked quietly.

"You weren't even listening!" she snapped. "Sometimes I wonder why I..." she stopped herself before the hysterics came and took time to cool down. "I'm talking about Lestrange and Rosier."

I nodded thoughtfully, the memory of Alice's Dungbomb revelation earlier this year was deeply buried in the volts of _Recent Months I'd Rather Forget _but I vaguely remembered it. "I honestly don't know what those two lugs are planning. Comes as a surprise to me they can actually think!" I said lightly, hoping to win Alice back with a little humour.

Alice laughed a little at that. "See! That's why I stick with you. You may have a darker personality than most but with that you get the wicked sense of humour." I flinched at the mention of my personality but I suppose I was no stranger to it, the break from my friends hadn't been a clean one.

"That's the beauty of individual minds, Alice! I don't _have _to be like everyone else and hang out with people they do." I thought aloud.

"Spot on!" she replied.

Suddenly, Frank slid into the bench next to Alice, and, without much greeting, slammed a newspaper down on the table.

The headline jumped out of the page, it's block capital words proclaiming the latest in a long string of breaking news.

**FAMILY OF MUGGLES SLAUGHTERED, YOU KNOW WHO ON THE MOVE.**

"I don't like this." Frank said quietly as thousands of owls swooped into the hall, dropping newspapers right left and centre. I watched the readers' shocked reactions at the yet again barbaric headline. I watched the Slytherins smirk and snigger, sending daggers at their rivals, as though to say "You're next".

Chills went up and down my spine, reminding me of how wrong this was. We were kids, just kids. But we might as well have been armies, fully trained in combat.

"Lily..." Alice began.

But I was quicker. "No. This doesn't change anything."

"But Lily, surely, if there's some sort of war going on... we should be uniting, not splitting." Frank tried to reason.

We caught site of James Potter walking out of the great hall, looking over his shoulder at me. That was, until he walked into the wall, when he snapped his head back around and headed off.

"_He_ still holds a candle for you." Alice remarked.

"A candle? More like a bloody bonfire!" Frank amended.

At the end of a long, dreary day, I headed back to the common room, my eyelids drooping, my feet dragging. Last period Transfiguration had been hard, we'd moved up to transfiguring human appearances and Professor McGonagall claimed I'd be stuck with the shocking pink eyes Alice had given me for at least a few hours. Most people had the grace to avert their eyes and not embarrass me further, although a few snotty first years would stare until they walked into something.

Once safely in the confines of Gryffindor Tower, I relaxed into a squishy armchair situated at the fireplace, where I said I'd meet Alice, who had to fetch the homework she'd left in Defence Against the Dark Arts earlier today. For Alice, I was grateful. She stuck by me through my sour moods and permanent angst. I worried about the smallest things these days, whether I'd made spelling mistakes in essays (despite using self-correcting ink) or wondering if the singe on the cuff of my robe was that noticeable (potions accident), when I really should be looking at the bigger picture. A revolution had begun, and leading it was the most evil wizard since Grindelwald. If this Lord Voldemort was on the move, I should be worrying about him, not the score I got on my Herbology test.

Suddenly, someone sat down in the vacant seat next to mine.

"What's up, Lily?" said a familiar voice. I looked up quickly, dreading James Potter.

And looked into the face of Remus Lupin.

I grinned from ear to ear. In light of recent events. I suspected Remus' little friends to frown upon him talking to me. But then again, Remus was his own person. And a very independent person at that.

"Nothing, really. Apart from your little band of friends ruining my life." I thought sourly. And realised I'd said it aloud.

"I didn't mean that." I apologised quickly.

"It's ok, I understand." he laughed. "You have every right to be annoyed. Personally, even I am annoyed James suddenly decided to do all of this."

"James... decided to move in on my friends?" I asked slowly.

"Yes... it was originally to get closer to you but he found he genuinely liked them... as do I." he chose his words carefully, blushing profoundly at the last part, at which I chuckled. "He was very guilty when he realised he had driven you away from your friends but he didn't want to drop them either. James Potter is incredibly loyal. I'd sooner call him a brother than a friend. The four of us, we're all misfits in one way or another. But we share a common interest in baffling and agitating other people. Which is why we have nicknames no one understands."

We smiled at each other. Around Remus, I felt at peace, calm and free. I felt a sense of reassurance that I could tell him anything and he would protect the secret as if his own life depended on it.

"What does_ your_ nickname mean, _Moony_?" I asked quietly, drawing out the last word that no one could define.

Remus sighed and laughed lightly. "A good magician never reveals his tricks." he said mysteriously, tapping the side of his nose. I laughed once, chewing my bottom lip unconsciously.

"So... you don't trust me?" I asked, playing on Remus' weak point. As wicked as I knew it was, purposefully doubting one of the few things Remus prided himself in, his loyalties, his nickname had always intrigued me, and I suspected there was a deeper meaning there. If Remus refused to play nicely, then I would foul back, twice as hard.

He looked taken aback, his face contorted with fury. "Of course I do, Lily! How could you even think I didn't?" It was a bigger reaction than I had anticipated, so I decided to leave it. Poor Remus didn't deserve it anyway.

"Sorry. I never doubted you Remus." I apologised profusely.

"It's ok, Lily." he replied, considerably cooler.

We exchanged goodbyes before I headed up to my dormitory. I climbed the spiral staircase until I reached the seventh door, labelled Seventh Year and had a page of parchment stuck to it. It was the pact the five of us had signed nearly seven years ago, stating that we would remain best friends forever and that nothing and no one should separate us. Forever is much shorter than you first anticipate. Five signatures were at the foot of the paper, all looked like too much effort had been put in to make them look grown up and sophisticated. The five names: Malory, Mary, Sarah, Lily and Alice.

I barged into the room, not caring to knock.

And immediately wished I had.

Malory was sat on her bed, kissing Sirius Black roughly. They jumped apart upon my arrival and looked my way, startled, their cheeks growing redder by the minute. After a second of silent staring, they burst into laughter.

"What?" I demanded.

"Your-face!" Sirius gasped through peals of his warm laughter.

I tried to keep a straight face but soon gave way to laughter, merely for the heck of it.

Once we calmed down Sirius talked.

"I'll leave you to explain, Mal." he said and walked off.

"Coward!" Malory barked after him. Sirius chuckled and kept walking.

"You heard the man! Explain!" I said.

"Ok, Lily, don't get mad, I was gonna tell you. Sirius and I are together!" she said excitedly.

I grinned at her. "Malory, that's great! I'm so happy for you." I pulled her into an embrace, as though the last few weeks never happened. Then I pulled away. "What do you mean, you were going to tell me? I thought we weren't talking?"

She sighed."That was before I grew up Lily." she replied simply.

"I suppose. Mal, can we just forget the last few weeks ever happened? I've missed you guys." I begged.

"Of course, Lily." we hugged again. "Are you coming to tea?"

We linked arms and trotted down the stairs. In the common room, I caught site of someone I needed to talk to and told Malory I'd catch up. She smiled and kept walking, leaving me in the quiet common room with him.

"Your friends are jerks." I told James teasingly.

"I know." he said knowingly and I punched him playfully.

As I caught up with Malory, it struck me as odd that things could change so quickly. But I was glad they had.


	6. I Want to Be With the One I Love

She stands over me, her glaring eyes boring right through me.

My hands sweat, the quill in my hand splintering in my iron grip.

The bell rings, eerie and lingering.

Desperation takes over, there were ten pages to go.

She pries the wad of paper from my hand, a solemn smirk residing on her lips.

A hand grips my shoulder, strong and menacing. It shakes me.

I awoke with a start, my elbow nudging the crystal ball, which rocked dangerously before returning to its usual state. The hand on my shoulder left and I sat up straight. It was Sarah who had awoken me and she looked on worriedly. Next to her sat Peter Pettigrew, and next to him and on my right, Alice, both staring at me.

"Lily? Are you ok?" Sarah asked.

"Of course." I replied stiffly, still a little shocked by the dream.

"What happened?" Peter asked timidly.

With a forced smile I said "Just exam nerves. Bad dream."

Their concern seemed at bay so they went back to the dull teachings of Professor Trelawney. All except for Alice, that is. I pretended not to see her staring at me and tried desperately to tune in to reasons why you should wash your hands thoroughly before searching used tealeaves for hidden messages. But to no avail, as Alice jabbed me sharply with her elbow.

"How much did you sleep last night?" she asked sourly.

I sighed. Alice knew me better than anyone and she knew that I wouldn't let a simple matter of drowsiness get in the way of studying. "Few hours." I lied, the previous night I had slept an hour at the most, and the time I spent sleeping was rapidly decreasing.

Alice closed her eyes, as if to calm herself down. Then she spoke in a furious whisper. "This isn't good enough, Lily. How are you supposed to sit ten N.E.W.T.s when your only sleeping a few hours at night?"

"I'll get more sleep when..." I began.

"When? When you work yourself to the point where you're sleeping in all your classes? You need your classes too." She told me.

"I... I... I know." I said in a defeated tone.

"Tonight, I won't sleep until you do, and if you even try to study in bed, I'll know." she told me. She patted the pine wand that lay on the table in front of her at the last words.

I nodded solemnly and spent the rest of the lesson copying useless notes and shaking myself awake. Exams were three days from now, and time seemed to be running by. The exams gave me enough nerves but what happened after was also keeping me awake at night. I'd always been the smart one, the book worm, the walking encyclopaedia. I'd also always been the loner, the frigid freak, Lily No-Man, The Lonely Lily. In truth, I'd never cared much for boys, as attractive as some were. I'd know when I was with the right one, and then I'd be able to say they were my first everything.

My friends laughed and teased, but I had seen them after a bad break up, so frail and broken. I couldn't be like that. That would be like... like... Tuney... all over again.

When at last the bell rang, we headed for lunch. The distance between the Divination Tower and the Great Hall was large so when the four of us got there the only seats at the (unofficial) seventh year spot were the ones furthest away from the best food. Sarah and Peter sat side by side (yeah, they are together) and Alice wandered around to sit opposite them. I was about to follow when James forcefully pushed the lovesick Mal and Sirius up the bench and patted the spot next to him.

I grinned and reluctantly sat next to him. Although next to Alice was preferable than next to James, he had saved me a turkey leg and it would be rude to just take the food, or leave it all together.

Although I was certain I still despised him, James had grown on me. He wasn't quite as irritating and arrogant as I'd originally thought. What puzzled me was why I didn't see it before. We had spent six years at the same school, after all. Maybe it was because I'd never actually talked to him and just saw the public, prank playing, big headed James.

What surprised me was how quick everyone had bonded. All of the marauders (bar James) and my friends (bar myself and Alice) were dating. It made things much more awkward. I'd known for a few weeks or so about Mal and Sirius. Sarah and Peter for a week or so. It was Mary and Remus that had come as a surprise, their personalities were so diverse it was like a lion and a mouse. This was the newest in a long line of new romances in the three allied houses. In the face of such danger, we'd gotten close to each other, therefore finding romance in the most unlikely places.

I chewed through the turkey absently, worrying about my exams, worrying about James, worrying about sleep. I was stuck in a rut. It's like stepping into quicksand. No one can get you out. No one can help. And as you sink deeper you begin to panic. The more you panic the quicker you sink.

I was awoken from my daydream due to a clatter. Someone had shouted to James, he turned round too quickly and knocked a ketchup bottle flying. It splattered on the front of my blouse and James looked like he could kick himself. I cursed loudly and grabbed a napkin, wiping the worst off. Then I grabbed my wand and tried to muster a stain removing spell from memory.

"Remus, little help here." I asked anxiously.

"Sorry, Lily. Mind's blank." he uttered.

I looked around at my friends, all of whom failed to meet my gaze. "Useless sods." I smirked at them and dabbed away with a napkin.

That's when James grabbed his own napkin and started to dab. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. Did it just get really hot in here? Once he'd finished dabbing he lowered his hand to rest on top of mine in my lap.

"Sorry, Lily." he said, gazing deep into my eyes.

"S'okay. I need to change my shirt." I muttered lamely.

I snatched away my hand and scurried from the Great Hall without another word to them. I needed to change my shirt, sure, but I just couldn't stand him touching me.

In my haste, I didn't take the time to watch the stair cases change and ended up in the astronomy tower, rather than Gryffindor Tower. I circled up through the classrooms to the very pinnacle of the tower and emerged through the glass double doors, into the open air. The tower was small and narrow but very tall. It's height was only second to Gryffindor Tower, which stood far away, on the other side of the castle. I ran to the battlements and leaned heavily against them.

Unable to contain myself any longer, I began to weep. Seventh year, my last at Hogwarts had turned out to be the worst. Everything had changed for the worse. My friends had joined with my mortal enemies. My mortal enemies had become my friends. And now I had a much more feared and skilled mortal enemy than four school boys. I had Lord Voldemort.

"Hey, I really am sorry." said a soft voice. Of course it was James. He had followed me.

"It's ok." I sniffed through my tears.

"No, it isn't. I'm an asshole, Lily. All of this year I've been pushing you to admit you love me, because I thought you did. But, I was wrong. I've been wrong about a lot of things recently." he said and leaned against the wall nearby.

I whipped around. "You're not an asshole, James. You were right about one thing, I'm a bitch." I told him.

"Lily Evans. Don't you say that. Don't you even think it. I was wrong about another thing. I was wrong about who you are. You're not some bitch who'll reject you upon showing interest. You're a lovely, beautiful girl who needs someone to hold close. Someone to be loved by." he sighed heavily. "I know you don't want me Lily. But know this, shall you ever need me, shall you ever change your mind, my arms are open." he approached me smoothly, putting his head near mine, in my long ginger hair. His breath tickled my ear. I could smell his musky aftershave.

I turned my head to face his and for a second we gazed deeply into each others' eyes. Our heads were edging unconsciously nearer to each other. The tips of our noses touched and we looked away simultaneously.

"I've never told anyone this before but... the reason no one knows much about me is... I... I can't let anyone in. My sister and I were the best of friends. We were two peas in a pod, the first and second banana, like twins, call it what you will. Then, my powers started to shine through. And Petunia... she was jealous. She wouldn't talk to me. She wouldn't acknowledge me. She would flee from the room if I were to come in. It destroyed me, James. Who I was had driven away someone I loved. And if a friend were to find out I wasn't so tough, or wasn't so brave, that I was actually weak and vulnerable... well, they would laugh. They would ignore me, just as Petunia did. And I can't let that happen again." I sighed deeply. "It probably seems so stupid." and I hurried towards the doors.

But James caught my wrist and drew me back, pulling me so close our interlocked hands touched both of our chests. "Lily, I'm touched you'd open up to me like that. And that is perhaps the most rational fear I have heard of in a long time. Don't you dare be scared to show who you are. Because who you are is a beautiful, kind, intelligent person."

I smiled and he engulfed me in a bear hug. Playfully, he squeezed my breath away and was forced to steady me as I regained it. We talked a little, it was light and joking.

"Lily, is it really the exams you're nervous about?" he asked.

"Of course." I lied.

"I don't believe you. You and I both know you'll ace those exams." after a moment's pause he added. "I think you're scared of what will happen after. You know Hogwarts is the only safe place left and you want to be safe." He trailed off but gave the impression he had more to say.

"What do you propose?" I asked with a grin.

"I... could protect you." he said and kissed my collarbone lightly.

I fell silent and didn't reply, considering his proposal. An uneasy silence spread between us, only broken by his steady heartbeat, which echoed through the ear I had pressed to his chest.

"You know, Lily Evans. I often wonder what I ever did wrong." he told me.

I smirked. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean, why didn't you end up in my arms before now?" he mused.

"Huh, we're hardly embracing. Don't get ahead of yourself." I replied.

"This isn't what I want it to be, is it?" he said lightly. I drew back slightly out of his arms and stared into his hazel eyes. He seemed serious, even though he desired for me to say 'Yes, James, this is whatever you want it to be'.

"Depends what you want it to be." I skirted around answering him directly.

"I want it to be two friends... talking, sharing a friendly hug... and, in time... something more?" he chose his words carefully, probably trying them out in his head first.

"Yes, but, for that last bit, don't hold your breath." we laughed again and he released me as the school bell rang. We said our goodbyes and headed off to our classes.

What I hate about him? I want to be with him. And, only a few weeks ago, I would have shivered at the idea.


	7. You Make Me Love You

Ever wanted to escape from the inane questions and ridiculous buzz that the Seventh Year Prom brings? Join the club.

"What are you wearing?"

"Who are you taking?"

"Should I get this in blue or pink?"

"These earrings or these?"

"Does the tux I bought make me look fat?"

"I'm so excited!"

"Dude, grey makes you look pale."

Oh shut up, would you? It might not seem bad but all of this was going on at one time in the third floor lounge. My friends gabbled loudly, save for myself and Remus, who were cramming in a few extra minutes of studying before our next exam. The exams lasted two weeks.

Exams started yesterday and I was due to sit my Charms theory in a few minutes and my practical this afternoon. My exam timetable had never left my hands since I got it, I'd even fallen asleep at night whilst straining my eyes to see it in the dim candle light. I knew it by heart.

But, to be perfectly honest, studying wasn't exactly dominating my mind. Seventh Year Prom was a big deal, don't think I don't care just because I'm very irritable right now. I had the perfect dress. It was a simple shamrock green dress. The top was strapless and had a ribbon just below the bodice. Then thick netting flowed to where it stopped, just above my knees. I had picked out matching velvet heels and had practiced doing my hair and makeup.

But there was the matter of who to go with. Everyone was waiting with bated breath to see whether James would ask me or I would ask him. But I didn't think of James that way. Sure, that day on top of the astronomy tower was beautiful and romantic but... but... ugh I give up! I can like the guy without like liking him!

I noticed the way he stared at me. The way he brushed his hand against mine when he walked past. The way his hair was growing long and curly, the way he knew I liked it. He was undeniably cute and charming. Maybe we are meant to go together. Was it just coincidence that I just had the urge to look up every time he entered the room? Was it just coincidence that we were always stealing glances at each other and more often than not caught each other staring? Coincidence is a versatile word but it didn't seem to fit the gap here.

As the bell rung I hurried off to the great hall. Fifth years and Seventh years were milling around the entrance hall nervously, waiting for the exams they were not due to sit for a few hours. I took my seat at the far left of the middle row and pulled my quill and ink from my bag. I looked over to Remus, who sat two seats down, wringing his hands nervously. Mal sat in between us, muttering to herself. I reached across and patted her hand.

"You're going to ace it!" I reassured her. She gave me a nervous smile and looked back along the row, as an elderly wizard started to hand out the tests. I read each question thoroughly before jotting the answer down and reading it once again, putting the question and answer together.

_You're going to ace it. _I repeated nervously to myself. James sat in front of me. I let him be my inspiration. _If you pass he might ask you to the prom! _I thought wistfully. But I pushed the thought from my head. I hate James Potter... I think...

Lunch passed with people telling people how they think they did. Apparently, Alice was sure she did well, which pleased me. My best friend deserved to be an Auror more than anybody I'd ever known.

What was odd that nothing happened in the History of Magic exam, Rosier and Lestrange didn't even show up for it. That is a mystery yet to be solved.

The days passed uncomfortably. Exams were stressful and horrific and James wasn't getting any closer to-

Ok, pushing that horrible thought from my mind. The first week of exams passed without hitch. During the second, the night of the Prom was announced. It was to be held on Saturday night.

On Friday, after all the exams were complete, our group huddled around the fire of the Gryffindor common room. I sat on a sofa next to James and everyone continued to chatter wildly about Prom. James and I looked thoroughly bored.

"Ugh... isn't there something fun we could do?" I asked him irritably.

"Wizard Hangman?" he asked hopefully.

I'll admit, Wizard Hangman wasn't exactly fun, nor was it very different from regular Hangman, but he looked so darned hopeful that I had to agree!

"Ok, me first!" he said happily and drew out something like this...

_ _ _ _ , _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _?

And this was Wizard's Hangman, so this wasn't drawn out on paper, like the Muggle one, it was in the air, every dash and star a fiery line. At first I was gobsmacked. It looked long and hard and I didn't know how I would guess it. But that was before I started guessing. I guessed vowels first, obviously.

_ I _ _ , _ I _ _ _ O U _ O _ O _ _ O _ _ I _ _ _ E?

I'll admit, even I didn't know what it was, let alone our friends who were now trying to figure it out. The poor criminal on the scaffold was almost finished before I got it. And _I_ almost finished when I got it. And with a flick of his wand, James' question was enlarged, for the whole common room to see. It was met by a chorus of awws and puppy dog eyes.

LILY, WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME?

I almost melted on the spot.

I was speechless.

I threw my arms around him and whispered quietly in his ear.

"Yes."

So Prom was finally here, and as the girls in my dorm hurried around, trying to get ready, I just sat on my bed, already dressed, and thought of the night to come. Everyone in Gryffindor had congratulated me, and the news had spread so everyone was talking about the couple they saw coming for years.

My hair was styled so that it was all pulled over my right shoulder, where it spiralled down my front in intricate twirls. I went over to the window and sat on the sill, as I loved to do and sat cross-legged there, gazing at the dark grounds below, basking in the glory and beauty of a crescent moon. Members of my year trudged down the gravel path towards a glowing marquee, from which, even from here, soft music could be heard. Tall rustic lamp posts lined the gravel path, the afternoon's rain still clung to the window, the drops making the lights outside look rippled.

Then came a knock at the door. Mal flicked her wand and the door swung open to reveal five young men, dressed identically in black tuxedos, apart from their unique cummerbunds and bow ties. Sirius, with his curly, glossy black ringlets as messy as ever looked embarrassed of the hot pink cummerbund and tie Mal had chosen for him but was only too pleased when he spotted his girlfriend in a hot pink and sparkly cocktail dress.

The colours of the cummerbunds and bow ties and dresses all matched. Alice and Frank wore Midnight blue, Remus and Mary in a rich burgundy and Sarah and Peter in amber yellow.

But I was most impressed by James, who had never seen my dress and was wearing shamrock green. I grinned at him and rushed towards him.

"A lily for the Lily?" he joked as he slipped a white lily corsage onto my wrist. I hugged him softly and he took my hand, leading me out of the dorm.

The lower years that were settled in the common room stared admiringly at us as we walked through on our way to the Marquee. I blushed brightly and almost pulled James through the portrait of the Fat Lady.

The Marquee stood next to the lake, illuminated by the glowing lights inside. The soft hum of a slow dance radiated through the canvas walls as we approached. It didn't look very big but on the inside it proved to be the size of a football pitch.

Whilst I would have preferred to sit with our friends and have a drink as the party started, James immediately wanted a slice of the action, as did Sirius. They instantly pulled Mal and I into the centre of the dance floor as a classic rock tune came on and twirled us about madly. The band were awesome, verging on epic and James wouldn't let me out of his sight.

We slow danced afterwards, James holding me close as I stared into his warm hazel eyes. I'll admit, this was nothing like I thought it would be. I thought it would be awkward and overly cheesy and romantic, but with James it was light and fun.

We had a break in which we went to the bar in the corner. We asked the bartender what was good and he replied,

"Dragon Breath." he replied. We looked at each other for a moment.

"What?" James asked.

"Dragon Breath!" he replied and pushed a tray towards us. On it, there were two shot glasses full of a green and red liquid which swirled on its own accord and pulsed as if there was a light bulb inside it, being turned on and off.

"As much as possible, please." James said excitedly and the bartender immediately obliged, filling the tray to jamming point.

"You guys enjoy yourselves and don't get too drunk!" the bartender winked and handed us the tray. Shots. The school was voluntarily giving us shots. Did I miss something?

I was about to protest when James took up the tray in one hand and twined his fingers into mine, leading me back to the booth our friends occupied. I forced a smile at him.

The tent was massive. On the left and right walls were masses of big ten seater black booths, with purple satin seats. The walls were amazing too. Each wall was split into five equal parts. In the centre part was the Hogwarts crest on a background of purple, to the left, was the Gryffindor and Slytherin crests on their matching backgrounds and to the right, the same but with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Our booth was in the centre of the left wall, as was typical of the boys. The Marauders were used to being the centre of attention and liked to apply the centre part to almost every aspect of their lives.

As we approached with the tray there came a stunned silence from our booth, all eight of them staring at the odd drinks. James set the tray down swiftly and shoved Sirius over so that he could sit down. I sat down next to Malory so that I was facing James and he gave me a twinkling smile.

"What the hell is that?" Remus asked, breaking the stunned silence.

"Dragon Breath." James replied nonchalantly.

"Real proper shots?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"Yeaaaaah." James leered.

A mix of reactions came from the group. Sarah and I were shocked and appalled. Malory, Alice and Mary made no attempt to hide their ecstasy. Remus began to protest and Sirius and Peter yelped in excitement. Was I the only person who noticed a slight jingle of coins in between James and Sirius? Of course this would be Sirius' doing.

"You paid that bartender!" I accused the two raven haired boys.

"Yeh... so what?" Sirius seemed to be missing the point.

"So the school isn't actually letting us have alcohol." I stated.

"And? I think I'm missing your point." Sirius drew out the 'and' nice and long, making me feel like an idiot.

"Then imagine the trouble we'll get in!" I replied, rather flustered.

"Lily! Calm down! They don't care, we're leaving tomorrow night!" James reasoned.

"Ugh. James Potter!" was all I could say. He had a fair argument. And as I looked around, a lot of people had drinks that didn't resemble butter beer at all. The bartenders would be getting tips to last them a month at this rate.

I sighed and watched as the boys downed a shot each and Malory reached forward to take one. I reluctantly took one, bracing myself for whatever taste was about to reach my lips.

And the whole world seemed to stop. The pulsing liquid entered my mouth and the flavour seemed to explode into a fiery inferno. I could taste all things hot. Chilli, curry and fire whisky seemed to combine to make a liquid that was bitter, sour, hot and sweet all at the same time. And I swallowed.

The inferno disappeared to make way for a new feeling. I felt woozy and dopey and... drunk? Could you get drunk after one shot?

"Lily?" James' voice rung through the haze and the feeling started to subside. I suddenly returned to the tent to see James smirking at me.

"That... is... amazing!" I murmured.

James laughed and took a napkin to my face, which, I was embarrassed to admit, was dripping with sweat. Perhaps the inferno had been more than a mental thing. My friends were all in similar trances to the one I had been in seconds ago.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

"What?" I said.

"Are you coming with me?" he asked again.

"Er... yes, sure." I replied, a little confused.

"Ok, then." and he grabbed me by the wrist, leading me away from my friends and out of the tent.

The late night air hit me like a slap around the face, the spring breeze so cold it could only be a British one. I savoured the bizarre sensation of the cold wind brushing against my lobster-pink skin, damn that stupid Dragon Breath.

James, oddly enough, led me towards the Forbidden Forest. As we came to the edge of the trees he swung me around to face him, so that my back faced the trees. Then, he took me firmly by the waist and hoisted me into the air. I gave a yelp of surprise and was about to scream when he set me back down on the other side of the fallen tree that was blocking our path. He vaulted the trunk with next to no effort and twined his fingers into mine before leading me on.

"What are you taking me to see?" I asked anxiously.

He chuckled a little at the look of desperation on my face. "There's nothing to worry about. I'm sure you'll like it!" I couldn't help but grin at the way he was trying to persuade himself of that as well as me.

"It's not so much what it is... it's where it is!" I said, gesturing around at the _Forbidden _Forest.

James chuckled and ruffled his already hay-stack stilled hair. "You have me. I won't let anything happen to you."

My expression softened. He has always said he'll protect me...

"You know, I find it hard to believe that at the start of the Year, you were willing to rip my throat out and... now... here we are... at prom together..." he trailed off, grinning like a little boy with a chocolate bar.

"I can't really believe it either." I said, rather lost in the speed of it all.

"Lily? Have you heard any of the dung bomb rumours?" he asked quietly.

"Yes... damn! I forgot all about them! They were supposed to go off in the History of Magic N.E.W.T.! What happened?" I suddenly felt very stupid. How could I have forgotten those dreadful rumours?

"What happened? The HOM exam rumour was a decoy! Those thugs aren't as stupid as they look. And those dung bombs are gonna go off in a minute or two. In the tent." he said it mischievously, a tint in his voice I knew only too well. This was James. He derived great pleasure from the misfortune of others. A prankster to the heart.

"You're just gonna let our friends be stunk out?" I asked.

"'Course not! They know all about it! The lads were with me when we overheard them talkin' about it. We were in the middle of letting the Transfiguration toads out!" he replied.

I scowled a little at that. "And Frank and Alice, do they know?"

"Yes, Lily! Calm down!" he flashed his handsome smile just as a bang came from behind us. That must be the dung bombs.

"Why did those thugs do this?" I wondered aloud.

"They're typical teenagers. One, they needed to let off a little steam. Two, is there a better way for Seventh Year to go off with a bang than stinking out a whole dance? No." he laughed at the last bit. Yep, a prankster to the heart.

"Then... why are we on our own?" I asked shyly.

He paused for a moment. "Because I wanted you to see this..." and with that, he pulled me into a clearing.

It was breathtaking. We were in a small circular clearing, the trees on the perimeter were decorated with glowing Chinese lanterns. The long grass swished lightly in the gentle breeze and Faux Fireflies danced in the air.

"James... it's beautiful..." I gasped.

"See! I'm not a complete arsehole! I can do romantic as well!" he almost jumped for joy, which amused me greatly.

"I think wizard's hangman proved you weren't a complete arsehole!" we both laughed and James pulled me into his arms. We swayed gently into the centre of the clearing and I watched the little fake fireflies dancing around us.

"Lily..." James began.

"Yeh?"

"I... I..."

"What?"

"I... think I might be in love with you..." he said it rather hesitantly, as if testing to see if it sounded stupid.

"I think I love you too..." I said before I had time to think about it.

And, with that, James brought his lips to mine, kissing me sweetly and gently.

A seventh thing I hate about James Prongs Potter?

He makes me love him.

_**A/N **__Well... this is the end of Seven Things! I'm sad to see it go but I'm excited to get writing something new! Something I have said I will consider is a sequel to Seven Things __**only **__if demand is sufficient. Even if I do decide to write one, it won't appear to soon! Good bye for now, Seven Things! Maybe we will meet again in the future..._


End file.
